Rosemary
USA |Mitgliedschaft = FOXHOUND |Augenfarbe = |Haarfarbe = Dunkelbraun |Spiele = Metal Gear Solid 2, Metal Gear Solid 4 |Erstes Spiel = Metal Gear Solid 2 |voiceactor = Lara Cody |japanactor = }}Rosemary ist Raidens Freundin. Sie kommt sowohl in MGS2 als auch in MGS4 als Nebencharakter vor, in beiden Teilen unterstützt sie den Spieler über Codec. Frühe Jahre Rose ist eine Spionin der Patriots, wie es dazu kam, ist unklar. Sie wurde auf Raiden angesetzt, um den Patriots alles über ihn zu berichten, sein gesamtes Leben und um ihn besser im Griff zu haben. Mit großer Sorgfalt ging sie sein psychologisches Profil durch und passte sich optisch und charakterlich an seine Vorlieben an. Auch das Kennenlernen der Beiden war gut geplant und schien auf den ersten Blick purer Zufall: Raiden kam gerade an ein paar japanischen Touristen vorbei, die von Rose wissen wollten, auf welches Gebäude King Kong im Film geklettert war. Rose sagte, es sei das Chrysler Building gewesen und Raiden hielt an und verbesserte sie. Nach einer Diskussion ging jeder seiner Wege. Am nächsten Tag trafen sich Rose und Raiden "zufällig" bei der Arbeit und merkten, dass sie Kollegen waren. Sie verabredeten sich zu einem Date und kamen zusammen. Raiden erzählte ihr jedoch in all der Zeit nie etwas über seine Vergangenheit im Bürgerkrieg, während Raiden ein komplett erfundenes Leben vorgelogen wurde. Als sie ohne Erlaubnis in sein Zimmer, so leer wie er selbst, ging, schlug er sie. Trotz allem begann Rose sich gegen ihren Auftrag langsam, wirklich in Raiden zu verlieben und wurde schließlich auch noch schwanger von ihm. Allerdings wurde es dadurch schwer für sie, denn sie wusste, dass Raiden sie nur liebte, weil sie sich extra dafür verändert hatte und er sich in die "wahre" Rose nie verliebt hätte. Metal Gear Solid 2 Rose war während Raidens erster Mission auf der Big Shell-Anlage seine Datenanalystin und speicherte für den Spieler den Spielstand ab und unterhielt sich mit ihm per Codec. Offiziell war sie von Campbell angeheuert worden, da die eigentliche FOXHOUND-Datenanalystin einen Unfall hatte, was aber nur eine Ausrede für Raiden war. In Wirklichkeit hatten die Patriots dafür gesorgt, um Raiden besser unter Kontrolle zu haben und ganz gezielt bestimmte Reaktionen bei ihm auszulösen. Nach einiger Zeit kommen die Beiden auf Raidens Vergangenheit zu sprechen und bald darauf gesteht Rose, dass sie eine Spionin der Patriots ist. Kurz bevor diese die Verbindung trennen und durch eine Rose-AI ersetzen, gesteht Rose Raiden, dass sie ein Kind von ihm erwartet. Nach dem Ende des Zwischenfalls trifft das Paar in Manhattan aufeinander, nachdem Rose anscheinend von den Patriots freigelassen wurde. Sie vergessen das Geschehene und fangen zusammen noch einmal von vorne an. Zwischen MGS2 und MGS4 Rose war mehr oder weniger glücklich mit Raiden zusammen, doch immer mehr wurde klar, dass solange sie mit ihm zusammen war, die Patriots sie oder das noch ungeborene Kind als Druckmittel benutzen könnten. Um ihr Kind zu schützen und Raiden nicht von seiner letzten Mission abzulenken, erzählte sie ihm, dass sie eine Fehlgeburt gehabt hätte. Wie geplant führte das relativ schnell zur Trennung und um das Ganze abzurunden, heiratete sie zum Schein Roy Campbell, der sich bereit erklärte, sie dadurch zu schützen und bis zum Ende des Kampfes gegen die Patriots für sie zu sorgen. Offiziell ist ihr Sohn John, dessen eigentlicher Vater Raiden ist, von Campbell. Metal Gear Solid 4 Rosemary unterstützt Snake während seiner Missionen als psychologische Beraterin, um zu verhindern, dass er im Kampf von Panik oder Stress überwältigt wird. Zu diesem Beruf hat ihr Campbell geraten, der erkannte, dass sie darin begabt ist. Snakes bohrenden Fragen zu ihrer Ehe mit Campbell weicht sie aus. Nachdem die Patriots endgültig besiegt wurden und Raiden seinen Auftrag schließlich komplett erfüllt hat, besucht ihn Rose und erklärt ihm alles. Schließlich fangen die Beiden ein zweites Mal von vorne an, diesmal mit John. Sonstiges * Eigentlich war Rose als blond geplant. Als jedoch Raiden seine Haarfarbe bekam, musste sie ihn ergänzen und bekam dunkle Haare. * Wahrend eines Codec- Gesprächs in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots oder Metal Gear Solid Rising kann der Spieler durch auf und ab Bewegen des Controllers Roses Brüste zum wackeln bringen. Aus Metal Gear Wiki, einem Wikia-Wiki. en:Rosemary Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Metal Gear Solid 4 Kategorie:Metal Gear Solid 2 Kategorie:Metal Gear Solid Rising